


Daddy Taught Me

by awabubbles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles
Summary: When Dean's baby brother wraps his cherry-red lips around Dean's dick, he thinks it's a dream come true. But something Sam says makes him think twice.





	Daddy Taught Me

Dean thinks he’s dreaming. Has to be when those red-cherry lips wrap around his cock and suck like its the most natural thing in the world, like his baby brother was born with that dirty mouth, open and waiting to be used. Sam bats those lolita-lashes at him and swallows Dean’s cock whole. Dean watches it disappear, inch-by-inch until Sam’s lips are lavishly sucking at the base like their still hungry for more.

It has to be a dream because Dean’s had it before. Crooning for his baby brother in the middle of the night, humping his pillow like it was Sam’s smooth perfect body laid out before him. At night, in his dreams, Dean ruins Sam, over and over again, in every position his desperate teen heart can imagine. But in the morning shame seeps through the blinds. He changes his sheets and tries to bury the lust poisoning his veins. When Sammy greets him with a bright smile, Dean vows he’s never going to be the one to corrupt those pretty lips.

But even in his wildest dreams he never thought it would be Sam that makes the first move. Never imagined that his Sammy would be there after after he wakes up, crawling onto his big brother’s lap, pushing down his boxers with a little knowing smirk because Dean’s always been such an awful liar anyways, at least when it comes to Sam. And even though shame creeps in with the morning like it always does, Dean doesn’t tell Sam to stop. He doesn’t have enough strength. He’s putty in little Sammy’s hands and his brother knows it. So he just swallows Dean’s cock minutes after Dean opens his eyes that morning simply because he can. And when he lifts his head again, when Dean’s cock slips out of his pursed, pink lips, Dean could come right there and be happy. But Sam languidly licks his tip like a lollipop and he knows Sam isn't done with him yet. Dean is happy, but in awe. He'd vowed not to touch, because Sammy was pure, so who had snuck in and corrupted him under Dean’s watch?

“Where did you learn to do that?” he asks, breathless and half-joking.

He doesn’t expect much of an answer bur then Sam tosses his hair and smiles big and proud. “Daddy taught me,” he says.

It’s a cute line because Dean watches too much porn. All those girls on their backs crying out while a stranger pumps them full of cock doesn’t make his lust-addled brain think twice. But then he hears someone outside their room; John awake and stumbling to make breakfast, working off his hangover and banging into the kitchen chairs. Sam winks a little and kisses the tip of his dick and that’s when Dean remembers dreams never come true but nightmares sure do.


End file.
